


Throw-Down

by Pameluke



Series: Flashes of Friendship [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fight Training, Gen, Self-Defense Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa helps Amy with self-defense practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw-Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



Rosa was surprised to find Amy at the gym at this hour. Friday evening was Rosa's favorite moment to get some training in. It was the beginning of the weekend, so nobody liked to stay at the Precinct longer than necessary. Which meant the training gym was empty, and Rosa could train in peace and quiet. Just her and her punching bag.

Not this time apparently. Amy was on the mats, going through some kind of self-defense routines with a frustrated frown on her face. Which meant that if Rosa wanted some me-time with a punching bag tonight, she'd probably have to deal with whatever was bothering Amy.

Amy froze midway her routine. "Oh, hi," she said, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I didn't expect anybody to be around tonight, since it's Friday and all."

Rosa sighed. Way to rub it in.

"I had no plans tonight, so I wanted to get some exercise. Too much paperwork this week, not enough running after perps."

Amy nodded, like that wasn't her ideal workload spread.

"What are you doing?" Rosa asked.

"Well, I've been doing this class, and every couple of weeks there's a competition to see how well you've mastered the techniques. I'm doing fine, but there's this woman, Cindy, who beats me every time. It's driving me crazy! I do everything right, and she doesn't, and she still wins."

Rosa figures that's exactly the problem, but is mostly glad that this is a problem she can fix.

"Show me," she orders Amy, stepping on the mat.

"All right, just come at me," Amy says, waving her forward.

Rosa makes a grab for Amy, who perfectly blocks and evades, and follows it up with a countermove to grab Rosa instead. It's a classic, and always works, but only if you don't know it's coming. The only thing Rosa has to do is to trip up Amy's feet, and follow that up with a throw over her hip.

Amy smacks down on the mat, frustration even more obvious on her face. She blows the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"So I'm guessing this is what happens when you face Cindy?" Rosa asks, trying to hide her grin.

"Yes." Amy says, rather curtly.

Rosa holds out her hand to pull Amy up. "Look, this is easy to fix. The things we learn, they work 95% of the time. They just don't work with people who've trained for the same things, and know what's coming. Let me guess, Cindy also works in law-enforcement?"

Amy nods. "She's a cop from the 86th," she says, with barely hidden disgust.

Rosa understands why she's being even more competetive about this as usual. The 99th and 86th are not on the best of terms.

"It's easy to fix, though. Only thing you need to do, is do something small and unexpected between moves, to throw them off their game. Just add something personal to the routine."

Amy looks pensive for a while, and Rosa can almost see the argument about following the rules and lessons coming, but Amy surprises her.

"Okay, let's try that," she says, without further argument. She sounds determined.

Rosa grins, and makes a grab for Amy again. Amy blocks, and then suddenly straight up punches her in the face. Rosa manages to block most of it, but Amy's fist still grazes her cheekbone. Before Rosa can recover, Amy has grabbed her arms, and swung her over hip.

Rosa's back smacks on the mat, and for a second she's looking up in Amy's gleefull face, grinning wide with victory. It doesn't last though.

"Oh, god," she says, horror on her face while she pulls Rosa up. "I can't believe I did that, are you okay? I overdid it, I always overdo it when there aren't any rules, that's why I always follow the rules."

"I'm fine," Rosa says. "You did great, I didn't see that coming at all. Let's try it again." She motions to Amy to take up her position on the mat again. "Just, maybe avoid the face from now on. I do have plans tomorrow."

"Okay, don't hit the face. I can do that." Amy says to herself, and then looks Rosa straight in the eyes. "Cindy won't know what hit her."

Rosa grins. Maybe not training alone isn't that bad after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an artist (heavy referencing was applied), and Rosa's hair, while a thing of beauty, is almost impossible to get down right. I did my best.
> 
> I enjoyed making these for you, and I hope you had an enjoyable Purim.


End file.
